


The Mistreated Volleyball Player

by JudeMathis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichiro was bullied by his older teammates in his middle school year because he was the smallest and newest member of the team. After his middle school year, he enrolled at Karasuno High School with interest of wanting to join the volleyball team. What will it be like for Ichiro when he is at Karasuno? Will he be treated like he was in middle school or will his new life be better with this new volleyball team at Karasuno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Start

**Ichiro's pov**

I let out a sigh while I was entering the grounds of my new school Karasuno High School. I clutched my bag tightly because I was actually really nervous about being here. It was my first time in high school since I was only a first year, but I was more nervous about the people here. I had a bad middle school life because of the older members of my volleyball team during that time. They would always pick on me since I was the newest, smallest, and weakest member of the team to them. I was a really good played though and I had the ability to compete with the older team members. That might of been the main reason why I got picked on was because of my skill level. I shifted my bag slightly before I found a teacher to help me find my classroom. I found the classroom quickly before I entered the room and the teacher asked 

"What's your name?"

I looked at him before saying 

"Ichiro Nishimura, sir."

I waited as the teacher looked down the list before they were able to find my name. I got my things for the class before I took a seat at my desk. I looked out the window as the rest of my classmates came in to take their seats. I let out a sigh as the teacher got the attention of the class before they started to lecture about the class. I was silently listening to the teacher speak while making a few important notes on the handout we had gotten. This was going to be my main classroom and I would be meeting the rest of my teachers later on. The one thing that I was looking forward to was the volleyball team here since volleyball was really important to me. I just hope that the teammates of this team weren't like my team in middle school. Class soon came to an end before it was time for our next teacher to appear. I looked at my schedule to see what class was next. Hopefully today would go by fast because I was really wanting to see the volleyball team already. 

 


	2. The Volleyball Team

**Ichiro's pov**

I was standing outside of the gym where the volleyball team would practice at. I clenched my bag's shoulder strap for a moment because I was somewhat nervous about it. I looked down at the ground before I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head to look before seeing a person with black hair and glasses. He smiled lightly at me before asking 

"Are you here to join the volleyball team?"

I nodded as he patted me on the shoulder 

"Great! I'm Takeda Ittetsu, the faculty advisor. What's your name?"

I shifted my bag slightly while following Takeda into the gym 

"Ichiro Nishimura, nice to meet you Takeda."

I entered the gym and looked around for a moment seeing that there were a few players already in the gym. Takeda told me to go ahead and change into my gym clothes since today would be tryouts also. I went to go change since everyone was waiting for the rest of the other students and the coach to appear. I finished changing into my clothes before I came back out to the gym area. I placed my bag down onto the bench as the rest of the other students appeared. A few of them had black jackets on showing that they were already apart of the team. I let out a sigh before a blonde haired man entered the room saying 

"All right, all first year students line up. Get ready for the tryouts, a few different tests are going to be tested with you guys."

I lined up with four other people waiting for the instructions from Coach Ukai. I waited quietly before one of the players that was already on the team stepped out into the court. He had a determined look on his face showing that he was more then ready even though this was just a tryout. Coach Ukai got our attention as he placed his hand on the player's shoulder 

"All right, the first trial is to see how well you can receive already. You have to receive at least five volleyballs. Daichi is going to be tossing the volleyballs to you so be ready, let's see... Tadashi Yamaguchi, you're first."

I stood in wait as the rest of the first years went through the first part of the tryout. I watched quietly before I heard Coach Ukai say my name so I walked out onto the court getting ready to receive the ball. I looked in the direction of Daichi before Ukai gave the instruction to start. Daichi nodded before the ball was hit into the air. I followed the ball quickly and hit it back over the net without a problem. The ball got hit over the net a few more times and the last one accidentally hit Daichi's hand the wrong way. The ball flew for to the right and Daichi said 

"Sorry Ichiro!"

I then ran toward the ball quickly before catching up with it then it went back over the net without any problem. The ball rolled across the gym floor as the gym was silent. I rubbed the back of my head nervously before Daichi spoke 

"That was amazing Ichiro, you did a really good job!"

I nodded before walking off of the court as the coach gave instructions on what we were going to do next. I smiled lightly to myself because of the praise that I had gotten from Daichi. I could tell that this team was really friendly and outgoing then my last team. Hopefully, I can get onto this team because I really want to be a member of this team since I want to play volleyball. 

 


	3. Karasuno Member Decision

**Ichiro's pov**

A week had passed since the tryouts of the volleyball team. Coach Ukai wanted to spend some time going over the evaluations of everyone that tried out for the team. Everyone knew that Coach Ukai would want some time to look over the notes that he took during the tryouts. I let out a sigh before the bell rang telling me that it was time to head over to the gym. I picked up my bag and left my classroom before making my way to the gym. I was walking toward the gym when a arm wrapped around my neck as I heard Tanaka say 

"Hello there Ichiro!"

I looked up at him and smiled lightly 

"Hi Tanaka-senpei."

I could see that Daichi and Sugawara were standing behind Tanaka and I. Sugawara smiled at us while Daichi placed his hand on top of Tanaka's head and said 

"Let go of him Tanaka, this is why you always scare the first years."

Tanaka pouted before he let me go and I walked with them into the gym. Coach Ukai was already there with the rest of the first years and other members who were already on the team. I pulled out my water bottle before taking a drink out of it. Coach Ukai was talking to a few of the students then he said 

"All right, I made a decision about who is going to be a member of this team. Everyone that tried out please line up, you will be receiving a piece of paper for you jersey and jacket size."

I lined up with the rest of the first years as the team manager Shimizu was standing nearby holding some papers. Coach Ukai was holding a clipboard in his hand that most likely was holding a list of names on it. The moment that all of us had lined up and Coach looked up at us before he said 

"The ones that have made the team are Kageyama Tobio, Shoyo Hinata, Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Ichiro Nishimura."

Shimizu handed all of us a piece of paper and I filled it out with the sizes for my jacket and jersey. My parents had given me money just in case I had made it onto the team. I ended up giving the money and sizes to Shimizu before Ukai called for practice. I went out onto the court with the rest of my new teammates to get ready for practice. I smiled lightly to myself because I was finally apart of this team. The volleyball came toward me and I heard Daichi say 

"Someone cover!"

I smiled lightly and took a few steps forward before catching the ball with ease. I watched as the ball flew through the air heading in the direction I hit it in while thinking to myself 

"This team will be a path to my new life with my new teammates and friends."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ukai's pov**

A few weeks had passed by before the jerseys and jackets arrived for the team. Shimizu had brought the boxes and we started to look through them making sure that they were all there. The team members had already been assigned their jersey number for the team. Shimizu and I organized the jackets and jerseys putting them together so they would go to the right person. Soon everything was put together for when the boys came to practice and I knew that they were going to be excited about their jerseys and jackets. I looked at my watch seeing that it was almost time for the boys to be here. Shimizu went to go fill up the water bottles for practice. Today was going to be exciting day for the boys though. 

 **Ichiro's pov**  

The last bell of the day had rang and I had already left heading toward the gym. I continued to walk until I heard Hinata and Kageyama run past me really fast. They were racing against each other again like they always do every single day. I shook my head before passing them as they were laying on the ground catching their breath while being lectured by Daichi already. I went inside the gym and placed my bag on the bench as the rest of my teammates appeared. Coach Ukai and Shimizu was already there with two brown boxes sitting on the table behind them. I started to look through my bag to pull out my gym clothes for practice. That is when Coach Ukai called our attention by saying 

"All first years come over here, I have something to give you all."

I went over with the rest of the first years waiting to see what he had for us. Shimizu and Coach opened the boxes revealing our jerseys and jackets. I waited as we got called by name to get our items before ny named got called. I approached Coach Ukai before he handed me my jacket and jersey with a smile on his face. I smiled back and thanked him before he said 

"All right everyone, go get changed! Practice has to start!"

Everyone went to the changing room before we threw our gym clothes on quickly. I went back onto the court as Coach Ukai was starting spiking practice with us. I ran as the ball got thrown into the air before I spiked it back over with ease. I did this a few more times catching them all until it was time for another team member to spike also. We did a few other things during practice including a practice match with the first years against the second and third years. I was standing on my side of the court getting ready for the whistle to be blown. The whistle got blown before the ball went into the air. I watched as the ball flew over onto our side, but it soon went back over without any problems. No one really scored for the next minute, but soon the ball was coming toward me. I caught up with the ball and was able to hit it before it went back over the net. NIshinoya was able to keep the ball from hitting the ground before it got passed to Asahi. Asahi jumped as the ball went into the air while three blockers were standing in front of him. I looked around for a moment and watched as Asahi's movements while trying to figure out where the ball was going to hit. The moment that Asahi hit the ball I moved forward quickly getting underneath the ball. I then held my hands into a single fist before the ball got closer. The ball hit my fist directly, but it bounced off to the side going out since it hit my hands the wrong way. I could feel that my teammates were looking at me causing me to look up. They looked really surprised about what I did especially Coach Ukai and Asahi. I looked away slightly because I was somewhat uncomfortable, but that was when I heard Asahi say 

"That was really good Ichiro, not a lot of people can handle a spike like that."

I smiled lightly as everyone agreed because it was making myself feel better about my game play. Practice continued for about another hour and a half until Coach Ukai called for practice to come to a end. I picked up my towel before wiping off my face then I took a drink out of my water bottle. Everyone else was talking to each other while I stayed near the bench. I knew that I was still struggling with trying to open myself up to others because of my horrible past. I sighed and took another drink before noticing that Ukai was talking to Takeda about something important. I saw Takeda write a few things down on his notepad and left after telling all of us goodbye. I placed my things into my bag before we were dismissed to go home. I was somewhat curious about what Ukai and Takeda was talking about. I decided to brush it off though since it wasn't my business, but I didn't know that what they were talking about would bring up my bad past that I wanted to keep hidden. 

 


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Ichiro's pov**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed around one in the morning trying to calm down. That stupid bad dream from the past of my volleyball years during middle school appeared once again. The dream always woke me up and it sucked when trying to go back to sleep. I let out a sigh and went to lay back down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling while thinking quietly to myself wondering if this annoying nightmare would ever come to an end. I sighed and closed my eyes knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to get any sleep. School was going to be terrible for me especially during practice. I moved to turn on my side with my back facing my bedroom door. I closed my eyes once again hoping that I would fall back asleep. I was about to open my eyes again when the door to my room opened quietly. I heard it close before I felt some weight on the side of my bed then I heard my mother's voice say 

"Ichiro? Did you have a bad dream again?"

I turned to look at my mom before nodding which caused her to smile sadly at me. She then opened her arms and said with a gentle smile 

"Come here Ichiro."

I nodded and moved closer to my mom before she started to stroke my hair gently while humming the tune of a lullaby I liked when I was younger. I listened to the sound of my mom humming as the rest of the house was quiet. It felt like ten minutes has passed before my eyes started to feel heavy like I was getting tired. My mom must of noticed because she said quietly, but enough for me to hear her 

"Go to sleep Ichiro, you need it."

I nodded and murmured sleepily 

"Okay mom."

My eyes soon got heavier by the passing second and I soon fell asleep feeling a lot more better then I did before. My mom always was able to calm me down especially when I had bad dreams. I knew that I would be having a better day at school tomorrow though. Hopefully, no one finds out about my bad past because I really don't want anyone to find out about my middle school years. I didn't know that my past was going to catch up with me though and it would be happening soon.  

 


	6. Training Camp News

**Ichiro's pov**  

I picked up my towel before wiping the sweat off of my face as Ukai was talking to Daichi. I took a drink out of my water bottle as my team and I were taking a break. Coach Ukai did think that we had good practice today and he thought we were improving. I was happy to hear his praise since it did make me feel better about my playing style. I placed my towel around my neck before I felt a hand gently tap my back as I heard Sugawara say kindly 

"Good practice today Ichiro, you have improved some."

I smiled lightly at him and nodded 

"Thanks Sugawara." 

I ended up getting into a conservation with Sugawara about one of our classes since it was a tough class. The math assignment that we had just gotten from the teacher was a little hard, but I was able to understand it pretty well. I could tell that Sugawara was most likely having some trouble with the homework. I rubbed the back of my neck before saying 

"I can help you with the math homework, I understand the problems really well." 

Sugawara nodded and smiled lightly 

"That would be great Ichiro, thanks."

I nodded and took another drink from my water bottle 

"No problem, we can go to my place once practice is over."

Sugawara and I agreed before Coach Ukai called for our attention since he had something to announce. We went to where he was at before Coach started to speak 

"Our first tournament will be appearing in about two months so I have decided to hold a training camp to help us prepare. The camp will be in two weeks, I have a place where we can stay and practice. You all will be getting a list of what you need to bring tomorrow. That is all I have for today, you are dismissed to go home." 

I packed up my things before waiting for Sugawara to get his bag. We left the gym and walked to the entrance of the school. I looked around for a moment until I saw the familiar car that belonged to the driver. I turned to Sugawara and said 

"Over here."

We walked over to the car before I opened the door and climbed into the car. Sugawara got in and close the door as the driver Jean said 

"Hello Ichiro, I see that you have brought a friend."

I nodded 

"Sugawara is on my volleyball team, we are going to work on some homework."

We left the school and I leaned back against the seat before saying to Sugawara 

"Don't be to surprised about the size of my home... My family is kinda rich so my place isn't really what you call normal for most people."

Sugawara nodded 

"All right Ichiro, I won't."

We soon arrived at my house and I got out of the car as Sugawara looked around. He smiled lightly and said 

"You have a nice house Ichiro."

I nodded 

"Thanks, my family like this house a lot."

We went inside my house and Sugawara met my parents before we went up to my room to work on the math work. I sat down on the floor and we started to work on the homework. Sugawara showed me what step he was stuck on. I looked at the problem before showing him how to figure it out. He smiled at me and said 

"Thanks Ichiro, that makes a lot more sense now. The teacher totally confused me." 

I smiled back and we continued to work while laughing and telling some funny stories about friends and a few other things. The one thing that I did know was that I was getting over my shyness and that it was my teammates who were helping me get over it. 

 


	7. The Training Camp Begins

**Ichiro's pov**  

Two weeks had passed by pretty quickly before it was soon time for the training camp. My mom had helped me pack since she was wanting to know how I was doing with my new volleyball team. I told her that I was getting along with my team and I was becoming really good friends with everyone. My teammates were treating me like I was a brother to them even though I hadn't been apart of the team that long. My mom was happy about my new team since they were better then my last one and I seemed to be more cheerful toward everything. I let out a sigh as I was standing outside the school with the rest of my teammates while Ukai and Takeda went to go get the bus that we would be riding on to the training camp. I looked down at my phone seeing what time it was before I felt a arm get wrapped around my neck as I got dragged to where everyone else was at. Tanaka was the one who had pulled me over and he said with a big goofy smile 

"Come and socialize Ichiro, you looked lonely over there."

I smiled back and nodded before Sugawara said 

"I am looking forward to this training camp, I think that it is going to be a lot of fun."

Everyone nodded in agreement since we would be learning a lot at this camp. I was looking forward to the camp since I was wanting to learn a lot so I could get better with my plays. We continued to visit with each other talking about random things while waiting for the bus to pull up. I did realize that it was getting easier for me to be talking with my teammates. It felt like to me that my shyness was starting to go away little by little. The bus soon pulled in front of us and Ukai said 

"Load up everyone!"

We climbed onto the bus and I took a seat next to Tanaka before the bus left the school. I opened the book that I was reading while everyone else was doing their own thing. Ukai had the radio playing throughout the bus since he probably wanted music to play. After about an hour of riding on the bus, we soon arrived at the place where we would be training at for the next six days. I got off the bus before going inside the building with the rest of my team. The building was very big and it had its own volleyball court. We placed our bags into a big room that we would be sleeping in before Ukai called us for a group meeting and dinner. I sat down on the floor and Ukai then said 

"Tomorrow is going to start with having a warm up and then a small practice match. I am going to evaluate you all to see what you need to work on the most."

I listened to Ukai as he continued to explain about what we were going to do over the next few days, Ukai continued to speak 

"Get a good rest tonight and be ready for tomorrow. I want you all up by at least eight-thirty then we will be starting practice right after breakfast."

We finished eating our dinner for the night before getting ready to get some sleep for the night. I sat down on my bed and read my book for a little while until my team and I settled down once the lights got turned off. I was looking forward to tomorrow even though it was going to be a very busy day for my entire team. 

 


	8. First Camp Day

**Ukai's pov**

I let out a small yawn as I was standing in the room where the volleyball court was at. The boys would be appearing soon so we could get this camp going. I was mostly wanting to get a look at the strong and weak points that each player has. I need to know these points since it would be helpful. It would give me an idea on what the boys need to work on the most at the moment. The door soon opened and the boys came in ready for the practice. I turned to look at them before saying 

"Good morning everyone, I have decided to start this camp by going to have a practice match. I am going to split you all up into two teams, so let's see..."

I looked at them and started to divide the teams, but I came to a stand still since no one else could be the libero for the first years. I sighed and was about to say something when I heard Ichiro say 

"Um... Coach Ukai, I can take the libero position..."

I turned my head to look at Ichiro in surprise before thinking over it for a moment then I nodded 

"All right Ichiro, you can be the libero."

He nodded and both teams went out onto their sides of the court getting ready to play. I was curious about why Ichiro was wanting to be the libero all of a sudden. Maybe he is hiding something about his skills, he could be a good libero for all that I know, but I have to wait and see what Ichiro can do. 

 **Ichiro's pov**  

I took a calming breath as I stood out on the court with my teammates. We were all waiting for the whistle to be blown and for the ball to be hit into the air. I stood in the back ready for any plays that was going to come my way during this game. The ball soon got hit into the air going over the net with ease. I watched as the ball got spiked back over the net letting us score a point. The quick that Hinata and Kageyama can be really freaky sometimes, but it does come in handy. I watched as Sugawara tossed the ball up into the air as it got caught by Tanaka. The volleyball went by the blockers quickly and my eyes followed the path of it. That is when I made my move toward the ball. I slid across the floor quickly as my left hand underneath the ball catching it. The ball went up into the air before it was left up to Kageyama about him wanting to decide who was going to spike the ball next. I stood back in my position on the court as the game continued on probably leaving everyone in wonder about my libero skills. 

**Takeda's pov**

I was standing next to Ukai as the boys were out on the court. Ukai was jotting down notes on some paper he had over the team members. I was surprised about Ichiro offering to play as the libero though, but the way he was playing showed that he had the ability to play. Ukai kept silent during the game until he called for a water break so the team would take a break. Ukai continued to look over the notes and writing things down while the boys were talking to each other. I had noticed a big change in Ichiro's personality somewhat. He was becoming more outgoing around everyone even though there were times he was still really shy. The match soon came to an end and Ukai said for everyone to go wash up and rest before dinner tonight. The practice match went really well though, but it was obvious that there was a lot this team still needed to work on. 

 


	9. Dreams

**Ichiro's pov**  

Dark.... it's very dark... why is it dark?

I looked around the area for a moment trying to figure out where I was at. The area was pitch black and I couldn't hear anything until I heard the sound of familiar laughter. I felt myself froze because the laughter belonged to my former teammates. Then the voices started to speak making the taunts that I used to hear all the time 

"Weakling... You aren't worth being here... Go away... Freak!... He shouldn't be here..."

I covered my ears and crouched into a ball hoping to block out the harmful taunts as my shoulders were shaking in fear. The memories were being played in my head over and over again. The words could still be heard making me want to crawl into a hole and disappear. I bit my lip slightly before I felt a different type of shaking then I heard a voice speak 

"Ichiro wake up! Ichiro!" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes flashed open as I felt a pair of hands touching my shoulders. My breathing was somewhat fast as I could feel sweat on the side of my face. My vision cleared before seeing that Daichi was the one touching my shoulders while Sugawara was standing behind him. I bit my lip slightly before the door to the room suddenly opened causing us to jump slightly as Ukai appeared saying 

"What is going on in here? I could hear loud shouts, you all are supposed to be asleep."

I looked down once I realized that I had woken up everyone on accident because of the stupid nightmare. Daichi removed his hands from my shoulders before he spoke 

"Ichiro was having a nightmare, he is okay though."

I sat up as Ukai looked at me with a slightly concerned look on his face 

"Are you all right Ichiro?"

I nodded and looked up 

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying everyone... I didn't mean to wake you all."

Ukai nodded before moving to go back out of the room 

"Don't worry about it Ichiro, get some sleep everyone. We have another practice day tomorrow."

I let out a sigh before laying back down as everyone went back to where their beds were at. I laid my arm over my eyes because of how I was feeling about the nightmare. I am hoping that these terrible memories of mine will go away because I really didn't want to deal with them anymore. That's why I want to make new memories with my teammates that I have now. Hopefully these new memories that I get to make will make the horrible ones disappear. I sighed and moved into my blanket deeper as I closed my eyes hoping that I would be able to get some sleep for the night without any troubled dreams. 

**Ukai's pov**

I let out a sigh as I entered back into the room that I was sleeping in. Takeda was up because of being woken up by Ichiro. I sighed and sat down on my bed as Takeda asked 

"Everything okay?" 

I nodded 

"Everything is fine Takeda, I want you to find out everything about Ichiro. Something happened to him and I think it is best for us to know about it. I don't think that Ichiro is going to tell us."

Takeda nodded before writing it down in his notepad so he would remember 

"I will do my best to find out what I can. There should be something about his past or any clues about him somewhere."

I nodded before laying down on my bed to go back to sleep for the night since tomorrow was going to be another busy day for the boys and myself tomorrow. 

 


	10. Training Schedule

**Ukai's pov**

I sighed as I placed the pencil down on the table next to the stack of paper that I had finished writing on. The papers were over a training schedule for the boys for the camp over the next few days. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already six in the morning. I rubbed the back of my neck and took a drink from my coffee cup. I had only been up for thirty minutes and the boys were going to be up soon. I knew that they were looking forward to the training schedule though. I stood up from the table while grabbing the papers and my coffee. Takeda had gone to see if he could find anything over Ichiro's past because of what happened the night before. Whatever that had happened to Ichiro in his past must of been frighting to him because of the nightmare that he had last night. I was wanting to ask him about it, but it was a little hard to get Ichiro's trust. I went to where the boys were sleeping at and opened the door before saying 

"Rise and shine boys, get ready for practice."

I turned the lights on as a few groans were heard while the team got up to get ready. I smiled lightly at the bedheads I were looking at since a few of them looked pretty crazy. Teenagers somehow always get crazy bedheads which does make me wonder how it happens. I went to the gym and waited for the boys to appear while looking over the schedule that I had made. I looked at my watch before hearing my phone ring. I looked at my phone and saw that it was from Takeda who probably was checking in about the issue with Ichiro. I answered the phone and Takeda started to speak 

"I have found out some information about Ichiro, I got ahold of his file. I think I have found out why Ichiro is the way he is."

I nodded and walked into a different part of the gym so the boys wouldn't hear the conservation 

"What did you find Takeda?"

I heard him let out a sigh as the sound of papers being shuffled then Takeda spoke 

"During his middle school year, Ichiro had joined the volleyball team. From the looks of it, he was bullied by his older teammates and the coach didn't do anything to stop the bullying. Ichiro had to deal with the bullying until the coach got fired and his older teammates left for high school."

I clenched my fist tightly as I felt some anger appear in my chest before taking a breath to help me calm down. I rubbed the back of my neck before speaking 

"Thanks for the information Takeda, you can come back here. The bullying pretty much explains it all."

I put my phone away after saying goodbye to him then walked out to where the boys were at. They were already warming up for the practice today which was a good thing. I placed the papers down on the table and waited until the boys were finished. I looked over at Ichiro who was talking to Daichi about something as they were waiting to spike the ball. He had a calm look on his face and it seemed like nothing was bothering him. I saw him smile lightly as Daichi patted him on the shoulder gently probably telling him something to cheer him up. I then worked out onto the court before saying 

"All right everyone, let's start practice."

The boys gathered around me and I explained what we would be doing today. I showed them the training schedule that I had made before they went to start on what I had down on the schedule first. I glanced up at Ichiro as the boys went to go run laps for about an hour. I smiled lightly while rubbing the back of my neck knowing that Ichiro was going to be just fine with this team. 

 


	11. Lunch

**Ichiro's pov**

It had been a few days since the volleyball camp and Coach Ukai looked pleased about the progress that had been done. He thought that we were better working together as a team and being able to receive. The camp was enjoyable though minus the nightmare that I had. It was totally embarrassing that it happened and I was wanting to forget about it. I let out a sigh as the bell rang telling us that it was time for lunch. I left the classroom before getting my favorite sandwich from the cafeteria then I grabbed a juice from the snack machine. That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump slightly before I heard the familiar voice of Sugawara say 

"Sorry Ichiro, I didn't meant to scare you. Do you want to eat lunch with us? Most of the team is getting together."

I turned to look at Sugawara who had a smile on his face before nodding 

"Sure Sugawara."

I followed him to where the rest of our teammates were at. They were talking to each other about random things while eating their lunch. Hinata looked up before saying with the same big smile on his face 

"Hi Suga! Hi Ichiro!" 

I smiled lightly at everyone before taking a seat among the team as they continued to talk. I opened my sandwich before taking a bite out of it when I heard the mention of Coach Ukai having trouble trying to find a place for us to stay at for the upcoming tournament. I took a drink out of my juice before asking 

"Where is the tournamnet exactly at?"

Daichi turned his head to look at me 

"It's in Kyoto, he is having problems trying to find a hotel since it seems that a lot of them are already booked."

I nodded and knew that my house wasn't very far from Kyoto and that there would be plenty of room for everyone to stay there. I put my drink down in front of me and pulled out my phone before saying 

"I will be right back."

Daichi and Sugawara gave me a confused look before I walked away to give my mom a call. I knew that she was wanting to meet my teammates anyways so this would be the perfect time. I explained to my mom the situation and suggested about my team staying in the guest house since there is plenty of room. I smiled lightly to myself before thanking my mom because she agreed to letting my team stay the night. I placed my phone in my pocket and turned back to my teammates then I said 

"I got a place where we can stay for free."

Everyone turned their heads toward me and I could see the curious looks across their faces before I asked by Tanaka 

"Where are we going to be staying at?"

I moved to sit back then I answered Tanaka's question with a light smile on my face 

"My place, my family has a big guest house that will work perfect for all of us."

**Ukai's pov**

I had gotten a call from Ichiro's mother who had found out about the issue of trying to find a place from her son. My eyes went wide as she said that she had a guest house for the team. I was about to talk her out of it, but didn't because I was in a serious time crunch about finding a place. I was grateful that a place had been found for us to stay though. Ichiro's family would be getting something in return after the tournament is over depending on how long the boys last. 

 


	12. The Nishimura Household

**Daichi's pov**

There was silence among the team as we were standing outside of Ichiro's home. The guest house and the regular house looked to be pretty big. Ichiro smiled lightly before saying as he rubbed the back of his head 

"Uh... Welcome to my place, I think you all will like it here."

Everyone nodded before walking along the gravel driveway then Ichiro took us to the guest house. The guest house had plenty of room for the entire team which was good. Everyone picked a room to sleep in as Ichiro explained that he had a rich family because of all the things that his parents are involved with. Ichiro then said 

"My parents will be making dinner soon. She made it for everyone."

I smiled before everyone cheered happily since they would be getting a home cooked meal tonight. Ichiro showed us around the guest house so we knew where everything was since it would not be fun to get lost in here. I could see that Ichiro had changed a lot though because he was more outgoing then he used to be. The team has most likely helped with Ichiro about this since he doesn't seem like he was the shy kid that he used to be. 

**Ichiro's pov**

I had gotten a call from my mom saying that dinner was ready and I could bring everyone over. I put my phone away before saying 

"It's time to eat guys."

The moment that I opened the door to my house I heard my siblings say 

"Nii-san!"

I smiled and kneeled down before they ran over to me with smiles on their faces 

"Hi Daisuke, Yuuna."

They giggled before I picked them up as my team came in while my mom showed up. She smiled at my team before saying 

"Come in everyone, dinner is already set on the table."

My teammates and I sat down at the table with my family before we started to eat dinner for the night. Laughs and chattering were heard all around the table filling the house with noise. I smiled and laughed with my team as they were telling stories that happened during volleyball trips. I was happy that I had joined this team because they were like a family to me then my old team was. It was a good thing that I had decided to come to Karasuno since this team has changed my life. 

**Mrs. Nishimura's pov**

The sound of laughter and smiles were all around the table as Karasuno and my son were talking. I could tell that the team had a good personality and character though. The one thing that surprised me the most was the way that Ichiro was acting. My son had a smile on his face while laughing and talking with his teammates. The shy side that he had seemed to vanish like it never even existed at all. I smiled lightly to myself while thinking 

"I'm glad that Ichiro has found Karasuno, they have have made a big change in him." 

 


	13. Tournament Day One

**Ichiro's pov**

The sound of sneakers were heard against the floor as I entered the gym with my team. Teams were already around getting ready for the matches that would be played. I looked around the gym noting the different teams that were around. I shifted my bag slightly hoping that I wouldn't see my former teammates. We found a spot to place our things at while Coach Ukai had gone to get a schedule over the tournament. I placed my bag down before going to help fill up some water bottles for today. I was in the hallway holding one of the bottles in my hand not really paying attention to the people around me. I screwed the lid on the bottle shut before my shoulders went stiff as I heard familiar voices coming from my right. My hands tightened a little bit because the voices belonged to my former teammates. I placed the water bottle in the carrying case and was about to leave without finishing the bottles when I heard 

"Hey look, it's Ichiro."

I bit my lip and refused to look up before going to fill up another water bottle hoping that they would just go away. These former teammates of mine were the ones that bullied me because they really didn't like me at all. I continued to fill up the water bottle then asked 

"Can I help you with something?"

I looked up at them slightly as I could see a smirk across their faces giving them the high and mighty look. Daisuke walked over to me making eye contact which made myself back up some. I clenched my fist slightly as Daisuke said 

"Long time no see Ichiro, it's been awhile. Are you still playing with your weak volleyball skills?"

I kept my gaze down as the taunts from the past could be heard in my head over and over again. I bit my lip as my shoulders were shaking slightly because of the fear that was deep inside of my chest. I just wanted them to go away, but I knew that they weren't going to go away that easily. I didn't say anything as I could hear the taunts start from my former teammates that caused me to back away from them

"Weakling... Freak... Worthless."

My shoulders continued to shake in fear before I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently from behind. I jumped slightly before I heard the familiar voice of Tanaka say 

"Oi, what are you doing to our first year?"

I turned my head to see that Tanaka was standing there with Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi. Tanaka was putting on his scary face to make my former teammates back away. I looked at my former teammates who did look nervous about my teammates being here. Daichi asked me with his hand resting on my shoulder 

"Are you all right Ichiro?"

I nodded as they looked toward my bullies before I could feel the atmosphere thicken between everyone. My teammates were giving a suppressed emotion toward my bullies as Daichi spoke 

"I suggest you leave right away, I know what school you are from and I'm not afraid to tell your coach about this matter."

Daisuke bit my lip as his lackeys backed away before they left without a word. I let out a sigh of relief before I got help with finishing off the rest of the water bottles. I smiled lightly to myself as we went back to the cart looking forward to the matches that would be appearing. I was glad that I had teammates like Daichi and the others now since they were helping me deal with my bad past. 

 


	14. On The Court

**Ichiro's pov**

Today was another game for my team and I. This was another game that we were looking forward to and I knew that everyone was wanting to win. The team that we were going against today had one of my former teammates who was the setter of the team. He was also one of my bullies with the captain and the ace of my old team. I gave out a breath as we finished stretching for the game that was ahead of us. The water bottles had been filled up for everyone during the breaks and when teammates were switching on and off the court. Ukai gave us a few instructions before it was time to line up so the game could start. I made eye contact with my former teammate before the whistle started as we greeted each other then the match started. I was on the sidelines at the moment waiting for my turn to go out there since Ukai wanted to see how the first half would go. I could tell that everyone was wanting to win since my former teammate was the setter. I stayed silent as the game started with the volleyball going back and forth on the court. The setter Ryu had always been a really good player, but he was jerk to a lot of people even if they were his teammates. I clenched my fist tightly as the score was close with our score being 1-4 and the opponents being 1-3. I was hoping that my team would be able to win this match because I did want to show Ryu that I wasn't the same person I was in middle school. The volleyball soon hit the ground for the last point of the first set of the game as the whistle was blown. My team had won the first set against Ryu's team and I smiled lightly because of what everyone had done so far. I glanced over at Ryu's team seeing that they were talking and Ryu didn't look very happy about the first outcome of the game. Ukai called us over after the towels and water got passed out to everyone. He started to go over what to do on the second part of the match. We looked at the formation as Coach Ukai spoke 

"I am sure that they are going to hit us back hard during the second half so strengthen up on the defense, but continue to score. Hinata, I want you to see if you can get a few one touches and work with Kageyama at the moments that you can. The match is going well though, Ichiro, I am going to send you out there. You will be a big help with the defense especially when those fast balls come." 

I nodded before going out onto the court once the whistle was blown by the referee. I let out a calming breath before being patted on the back by Daichi in a reassuring manner. I smiled lightly at him then moved my attention ahead of me knowing that it was my turn to play. I made eye contact with Ryu who had a small smirk across his face as we waited for the volleyball to move across the court. I knew one thing though which was we were going to win and I wouldn't let Ryu scare me since I had my teammates to back me up. 

 


	15. On The Court Pt.2

**Ichiro's pov**

My hands were resting against my knees for a moment while I kept my eyes forward. Ryu and I were standing across from each other waiting for the volleyball to move. The ball started to move around the court starting the second part of the game. The ball was high in the air as my eyes followed it before I heard Daichi say 

"Ichiro!" 

I gave a nod before moving my body forward catching the ball easily then passing it to Kageyama so we could score our first point in the second part of the game. I smiled lightly before being patted on the back by Tanaka as I felt Ryu watching me. It was obvious that he was glaring at me though, but I just went back to paying attention to the game. The score so far was with Ryu's team being 1-2 and my team was 2-2. The feeling in the air was starting to get intense between us because of the score. My team and I were in the lead and Ryu was trying hard with his teammates to catch up. I let out a breath as the ball hit the floor once again causing us to gain another point. I smiled lightly to myself before glancing over to where Coach Ukai and everyone else was sitting at for a moment. Ukai gave a nod which told me that everything was going well so far and to continue playing like we were. I nodded back before turning my attention back to the court as the watchful eyes from the audience were on everyone. We were close to finishing this match and this will be a win against one of my former teammates. The sounds from the court and the audience filled the gym while the atmosphere had a serious pressure in it. I moved my shoulders back slightly while my eyes flickered watching the movements that were going on with Ryu's team. I could tell that they were a team who obviously could deal with working together, but it seemed to me that they had a few flaws. I watched the ball before backing up a few steps to see if I would be able to pass the ball to Kageyama. I placed my hands together quickly while the ball was falling through the air. The volleyball soon hit the top of my hands keeping it from hitting the ground as a few cheers came from the crowd since I caught a really fast spike. I smiled before a few happy shouts from the sidelines were heard from the rest of the team. Our score had finally reached 2-4 and we were only one point away from winning this game so we could move forward in this tournament. The look that was on Ryu's face was telling me that he was frustrated and probably getting angry because of this match. It seemed like the crowd had fallen silent as they were waiting to see the outcome of who the winner would be. The ball stayed in the air for a little bit as the players kept on defending to keep the score from changing. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as my chest was moving up and down dealing with the exhaustion I was feeling. I knew that my teammates were tired also, but we were determined to win. Kageyama was able to get ahold of the ball before Hinata jumped up to the net. I smiled lightly as Hinata spiked the ball causing it to fly quickly over the net. The cheers came from the crowd as the whistle was blown ending the game as our score was changed to 2-5 signaling that we had won. My team and I would be moving on in this tournament once again. I got my hair ruffled by Daichi before we got ready to leave since we would be playing another match. I took a drink from my water bottle when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked then I turned my head seeing that the hand belonged to Ryu. I backed up slightly not knowing what he was going to do as my teammates were watching. I bit my lip some keeping eye contact with Ryu as we both stayed silent before he held his hand out to me. I looked at him surprised, but shook his hand as he spoke 

"Congrats Ichiro, you won."

I nodded while smiling lightly 

"Thank you Ryu."

We soon parted ways heading back over to where our teams were waiting at knowing that my team had crossed another bridge in this tournament. 

 


	16. A Relaxing Evening

**Ichiro's pov**

It was the evening of the first day of the tournament and my team went back to the house to get ready for tomorrow. We had another match tomorrow anyways around the afternoon so I knew that Coach Ukai will want us to get plenty of rest. My mom made a big dinner once again and everyone ate to their fill before they went to relax. I had a few chores to do still in the barn since I had to feed my animals. I changed into some old clothes before making my way to the barn quickly. The moment that I opened the door to the barn, my horses peeked their heads over the stall doors while nickering at me. I smiled lightly at them before going to fill up their water and feed buckets so they could eat. I brushed my hair back slightly before I heard Hinata speak 

"Um... Ichiro?" 

I peeked my head out from the storage room 

"I'm over here, Hinata."

He walked over to me while a light smile was across his face which he always seem to have. He came to a stop in front of me while I continued to put feed in the buckets 

"How are you doing? I know that the match was tough on you today mostly because of who you were facing..." 

I smiled lightly 

"I'm all right, I actually feel better about the game then I did this morning. I don't feel like a burden to anyone anymore." 

Hinata nodded while I went to go finish my chores before we went back to the house. The words that I told Hinata were actually true though because I didn't feel like a burden anymore. The game against Ryu and his team today made me feel better about myself and that a lot of tension was lifted off of my shoulders. It felt like I completed a trial that was standing in front of me even though I had two more that were keeping me from moving forward. I was going to overcome them though especially since I have my teammates to help me out. I know that with my teammates and Coach Ukai that everything will be okay because I'm not alone anymore when I am standing out on that court. 

Coach Ukai called us for a meeting so we could discuss a few things for tomorrow. About ten teams had already been eliminated from the tournament already since they got defeated by their opponents. There was a chance that we would be playing two games tomorrow depending on what the people running the tournament say. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, but Coach Ukai reassured us that everything was going to be fine. We soon got dismissed to get our rest for tonight since the entire team needed it. I was looking forward to the tournament tomorrow though because I get to play the sport that I love with my amazing team. 


	17. Ichiro and Kenta

**Ichiro's pov**

We had won another game in the tournament today which made everyone really happy. Our next game was going to be around three so we had plenty of time to rest up until then. Coach Ukai told us to take it easy and not waste energy since there was a chance that the second match could be difficult. We would be playing against Shizuoka high today who apparently was among the top ten last year. They most likely were going to be a tough team to face against, but that really wasn't the issue that was bothering me. Kenta was on the Shizuoka team and he was the captain of my former team while being the ringleader of my bullies. He has always had a nasty attitude mostly toward anyone that he didn't really like. He was pretty much the one that made my life miserable during junior high. I went with my teammates to go watch the matches that were going on right now. Shizuoka was actually playing so this was giving us the chance to watch their playing style. I found Kenta already once we got to our seats since he is the type that does stand out somewhat. I leaned back in the seat staying silent as we watched the match keeping most of my attention toward Kenta. It was obvious that he had improved even more within the time that we haven't seen each other. There probably was one issue that Kenta still had though which was his temper and attitude toward people on his team. Kenta had always had problems with that which makes him a terrible team player especially is things don't go his way. That side of him wouldn't have a chance of going away since it has only been a year. He is obviously the same person that he was back then which can be helpful in the game since it would make him easier to read about plays. 

**Kenta's pov**

The whistle was blown as my team had scored the last point making us the winners of the game. I made my way off of the court with everyone before looking up in the stands looking up at the audience. That was when I saw Ichiro sitting there causing myself to smirk. I knew that we would be facing each other soon which caused me to feel excited. I will make sure that Ichiro won't be able to win. Ichiro will know the true taste of defeat with his new teammate that are standing before me right now.  

 


	18. Karasuno Vs. Shizuoka

The clock soon reached three o'clock and the stands started to fill up with more people once again. Chatter was coming from the crowd before both teams started to make their way out onto the court. The atmosphere was already tense between the teams. Both teams lined up after they listened to their coaches speak about what to do during the first part of the game. The whistle soon blew and both teams thanked each other before they got into their positions on the court to start the game. There was silence in the air as the crowd was waiting for the volleyball to move through the air. 

**Ichiro's pov**

I took a few steps back as the volleyball made contact with my fists and moving into the air. A few minutes had already passed by and no one had scored a point yet because of how good the defensive plays were. Kenta was standing across from me with a blank expression on his face at the moment. I doubt that he is actually this calm though because of the issue that Kenta has with his temper. He most likely is seriously angry on the inside and will probably snap at any moment. The true side of Kenta's personality will show very soon especially if we get ahead in points during the game. I made eye contact with Kenta and a small scowl was already starting to appear on his face. I shifted on my feet slightly then turned my attention back to the serve that was coming up. The ball was in Kenta's hands at the moment and I knew that he had a really powerful serve. This serve was one that we would have to stop and counter back quickly especially if we are going to score. Hinata and Kageyama were both on the court so I knew that they would be able to make their weird serve. The volleyball soon made it over the net after Kenta made the serve. It flew over the net quickly as I heard Daichi say 

"Someone cover!"

My eyes followed the path of the ball before I moved forward some and caught the ball sending it back into the air. Kageyama was able to get the ball as Hinata got ready to use his famous spike. Everyone stood on guard in wait just in case if we were going to have to make a counter attack once again. Hinata was able to spike the ball making it fly over the net quickly. We were finally able to score our first point on this game. I smiled to myself as everyone got ready to counter the attacks that would be coming toward us once again. If we get lucky, this game should hopefully go smoothly as long as we follow the plan. I knew that we won't be able to use the quick serve by Hinata and Kageyama all the time since that can cause some problems for us. I looked up at Kenta was still scowling because of what was happening. I let out a breath while turning my focus back to where it needed to be. Kenta's temper was already starting to show since he was wearing a small scowl across his face. It probably wouldn't take him that much longer to snap underneath this pressure from the game. 

**Kenta's pov**

I bit my lip slightly in frustration because of how the game was going. Karasuno had already been able to score a point on us putting them in the lead. I knew that we needed to figure out on how to score against them quickly. I wasn't going to let myself be dragged down by Ichiro and his team no matter what. Nothing was going to stop me from making sure that my team would be the winner of this game. 


	19. The Will To Win

**Kenta's pov**

I bit my lip as the first part of the game against Karasuno came to an end once the whistle went off. My team was standing at 1-3 while Karasuno was at 1-5 making them the winner of this set. They were ahead of us in points and the second half was going to be very serious. I knew that there would be a tense standoff between Karasuno and my team. My teammates and I would be trying our hardest to catch up since the will to win wouldn't be beat out of us that easily. 

**Ukai's pov**

The boys came off the court after the first set came to an end leaving Karasuno in the lead. I knew that the second set was going to be tough. The boys were still tired somewhat because of the game from earlier today. There was a ten minute waiting period before the second set would start. Everything was going well so far in the game, but that could change at any moment, I gathered the boys around before saying 

"I like how everything is going so far, we need to be careful during the second half though. I think that Shizuoka most likely will be coming at us with everything that they have. I want to make a few changes, but they won't cause a lot of problems." 

I went on to explain what the changes would be during the second set of the game. I was going to put Nishinoya and Ichiro out there since I wanted to put Ichiro's blocking and spiking abilities to good use. I knew that he would be able to help out with the scoring for the second set. Those boys know what they can do and how they would be able to win. This team as a group as the will to win and nothing will break the spirit that they have. 

**Ichiro's pov**

I took a drink from my water bottle after Coach Ukai told us what to do during the second set. Kenta was sitting on the bench with a scowl across his face still. It was obvious that he was upset about the outcome of the first set. I had been watching him during the start of the game and I knew that he would be easy to him during this part of the match. This was the second part of the set and I knew that we had to play our hardest so we would be able to score. Coach Ukai soon called us over one more time before showing what we would be doing on the second set. Nishinoya and I would be heading out onto the court giving me the chance to deal with blocking and spiking more. I looked at the team rotation while listening to Coach Ukai explain a few things that would be helpful during the set. It soon came time to go out onto the court so we could start the second set. I let out a calming breath before making my way out onto the court. This was going to be a very serious set, but I felt like I was ready for it since I had my teammates to back me up. Everyone here was determined and all of us had the will to win since nothing was going to hold us back. 

**Mrs. Nishimura's pov**

I had finally arrived at the sports center where my son was playing at. Daisuke and Yuuna followed me until we found where Karasuno was playing at. The team was already on the court and I could see that Ichiro standing among his teammates. I smiled lightly before taking my seat with Daisuke and Yuuna as the match started. I kept my eyes on the court waiting to see what my son was going to do with his team.

 


	20. The Second Set

**Ichiro's pov**

I took my spot next to Kageyama and Tsukishima on the court getting ready for the second set. This set was going to be fierce and filled with lots of pressure that could cause a lot of people to break underneath it. I let out a breath before smiling lightly to myself as the whistle was blown once more. My eyes snapped forward as I got ready to play once again as the audience was watching us from the stands. I shifted on my feet slightly as the ball started to move around the court. 

**Mrs. Nishimura's pov**

The match that my son was playing in had finally started. He was standing by Tsukishima and Kageyama as the volleyball started to move across the court. I had noticed that Ichiro had a smile on his face which told me that he was happy about playing. The ball stayed in the air for a little bit going back and forth between Karasuno and Shizuoka until the first point got scored. The ball got passed to Kageyama before Asahi spiked it across the net giving the boys a small lead in this set. The boys were all wearing a look of determination on their faces as the set continued. I smiled lightly to myself as Daisuke and Yuuna cheered happily for their brother and the boys. 

**Ichiro's pov**

I landed on the floor after spiking the ball over the net aiming to score another point. I caught my breath and wiped the sweat that was dripping off of my forehead before sighing since my spike had gotten blocked. Kenta was getting ready to spike as Tsukishima, Kageyama, and I got ready to block the path of the spike. I moved to jump as Kenta spiked the ball with a lot of force. I gritted my teeth as I held back a wince while blocking Kenta's spike with the help of Tsukishima and Kageyama. The ball rolled onto the floor as the whistle blew before it became our turn to serve. The serve was in Asahi's hands at the moment while we waited for him to move. I twisted my wrist in a circle slightly since it was still throbbing from the pain somewhat. I moved my eyes forward as Asahi served the ball onto the side that Shizuoka was on. I shifted back on my feet while watching to see where the ball was going to go. Shizuoka's number five tossed the ball to where Kenta was standing at so he could spike once again. I moved my body forward without a second thought hoping that I would be able to stop it. The moment that the ball connected with my fist, I felt a sudden shock of pain go through my wrist. I let out a wince while gritting my teeth tightly as my teammates went to score. I moved to sit up while holding my wrist before I heard a member change being called 

"Member change!"

I looked up seeing that my number was being held up by Tanaka before I got helped up by Kageyama. I nodded my thanks to him before making my way off of the court as Tanaka took my spot. I took a seat on the bench as Coach Ukai started to look at my wrist gently. I let out a sigh as a towel was placed on the back of my neck while being handed a water bottle. I gave a small wince as Ukai moved my wrist slightly then he stated 

"You have a bad sprain, Ichiro. I can't send you back out there, you don't want to further risk the injury."

I bowed my head looking at my wrist 

"Okay Coach Ukai."

I got my wrist wrapped up by a bandage as my teammates continued to play. I clenched my fist tightly for a moment while listening to my teammates move around the court without me since I couldn't join them. My team still had the look of determination though which did reassure me since they weren't the type to give up easily. I knew that they were going to win though because we didn't want things to end here.

 


	21. The Finale

The sound from the crowd and the court was filling the gym with sound because of the excitement that was in the air. The teams had reached a tie in the set leaving with both teams only needed one point each to win the set. Karasuno and Shizuoka were working hard to keep the score from changing because of how close it was to ending the game. Ichiro was on the sidelines with the rest of his teammates cheering the team on with hope of wanting to get that last point. The tension was high at the moment though which could actually swallow a person up, but it wasn't going to keep the boys of Karasuno from playing because of the will to defeat their opponent. 

**Ichiro's pov**

I clenched my fist tightly as the spike from Shizuoka barely got blocked by Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Asahi. The match was so close to coming to an end which is why everyone was trying so hard. I bit my lip slightly because I was frustrated with myself about getting hurt since I wanted to be out on the court. I glanced down at my feet as my fists shook before I heard my teammates shout out 

"Spike it, Hinata!"

I looked up to see that Hinata had jumped up getting ready to spike the ball across the net. We waited in silence as Hinata spiked the ball across the net going past the blockers quickly like they weren't even there. The ball hit the ground with a loud thump as the whistle went off before the score changed to 2-5. There was silence for a few seconds before the cheering started from the audience and my team, I smiled happily and went out to join them. We had finally won against Shizuoka and Kenta bringing an end to the difficult match. I went back over to the bench before getting ready to leave. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder causing myself to look up seeing that Kenta was standing there. I glanced down for a moment not really knowing what to say before Kenta spoke 

"Good game Ichiro, you deserve this win. You've found a good team to be apart of."

I smiled lightly at him before nodding 

"Same to you Kenta, thank you for the game."

We shook hands before parting our way to join our teammates knowing that this tournament was officially over. I picked up my bag and left the court with my team as the audience were still talking about the tournament. I moved to place my bag on the bus before I heard my mother call out to me 

"Ichiro!"

I looked up to see that my mom was there with Daisuke and Yuuna who had smiles on their faces. I smiled at them before my mom hugged me and kissed my forehead 

"I'm proud of you, Ichiro. All of you played wonderfully today."

I nodded 

"Thank you mom, today was a really good day for all of us."

She smiled before looking at my bandaged wrist 

"Does your wrist still hurt?"

I shook my head which made my mom sigh in relief 

"Not anymore, it's just a sprain. I'm going to be okay."

My mom nodded before she clapped her hands together 

"All right everyone, how about we go back to the house and get a good meal. I am sure that you boys are seriously hungry."

We all cheered happily in agreement before finishing loading up the bus so we could return to my house. I smiled to myself because of the happy feeling that I had since my struggles were finally over. I knew that everything was going to be okay though since I had my wonderful team standing behind me covering my back from now on. 

**_The End_**


End file.
